La Historia de un Amor Inquebrantable
by PaUsagi Shields
Summary: "Si me preguntan si soy feliz mi respuesta es: ¡Sí, inmensamente feliz!" ... es lo que dice el Rey Endymion cuando se pone a recordar la historia de amor que empezó cuando él era Darien Chiba y sigue viva aún después de fundar Tokio de Cristal ... La historia de un amor pasado que está destinada a tener un gran futuro.


¡Hola! Sólo diré que los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación de la gran Naoko Takeuchi jiji... ¡Saludos a todas, ahí me dicen qué les pareció! ^^

.

.

* * *

.

**LA HISTORIA DE UN AMOR INQUEBRANTABLE**

.

* * *

.

.

Es una noche hermosa, la Luna Llena inunda con su luz las penumbras y su reflejo se puede observar en el mar, copiando fielmente esa belleza en todo su esplendor. Esa belleza que tanto me ha cautivado en todos estos años, ese mismo resplandor que ella tiene… ella, la persona a la que más quiero y por quien daría mi vida entera.

Rompiendo el silencio y la tranquilidad de esta noche, se oyen los primeros acordes de una canción. Quizá es mi hija que otra vez tiene la música a todo volumen. Me río bajo, pues supongo que alguien irá a regañarla, diciéndole que no está bien que una señorita como ella esté haciendo este "escándalo" a esta hora. Si tan sólo se acordara de que cuando tenía su edad, hacía exactamente lo mismo…

No me sorprendería que ambas vengan a romper con mi tranquilidad acusándose mutuamente, esperando que me ponga del lado de alguna de las dos (lo cual no va a suceder). Después de quejarse, me pondrán en aprietos para que les diga a quién quiero más… aunque saben que a pesar de que mi amor por ellas es distinto, siempre será en la misma proporción.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro al recordar esos momentos, empiezo a escuchar otra melodía, _"¡Vaya, creo que hoy no la regañará!", _pienso. De pronto, algo me hace centrar toda mi atención en esa nueva canción, haciendo que los recuerdos de estos últimos años, pasen delante de mí como si fueran un rayo…

Esa canción dice que sin importar las noches que hubiese esperado ni las ocasiones en las que hubiera sufrido, hubo algo que finalmente me sacó de ese agujero, muchísimo antes de que perdiera la fe en la vida. Sí, con esa estrofa recuerdo mi trágica niñez…

Cuando tenía seis años, mis padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico. A pesar de que fui el único sobreviviente en ese fatal accidente, nunca pude recuperar la memoria de mi vida antes de esto. Crecí y viví solo, pero un buen día, mi existencia cambió totalmente, porque la conocí a _ella, _la persona que inundó mi vida de alegría y amor.

Desde el primer momento en que la vi, le entregué mi corazón. Pero no lo confesaba porque me daba pena. Acepto que al principio fui grosero con ella, _"eres una cabeza de chorlito", _le decía. Pero no porque me gustara maltratarla, sino porque mi día se llenaba de luz al ver sus mejillas rojas, al ver esos pucheritos que hacían que mi corazón saltara y también, me encantaba que aunque me insultara por molestarla, al menos unos cuantos segundos posara su vista en alguien como yo: solitario, serio, sin una pizca de esa espontaneidad y alegría que a ella le sobraban.

_Enciendes luces en mi alma…_

Cada día me enamoraba más de ella y seguía sin confesarlo porque por alguna razón, sentía que yo no le convenía, que había algo en mí que tenía escondido. Un día, la encontré en una fiesta de gala, enfundada en un hermoso vestido que la hacía lucir como una bella princesa, la más linda de todas. Decidí acercarme a ella y pedirle que bailara una pieza conmigo…

Minutos después desapareció y no la vi hasta que ya casi se acababa el evento. Choqué como siempre con ella y percibí en sus mejillas un sonrojo. Un color rosado que no era precisamente por haber chocado conmigo. Fue entonces que me di cuenta que por equivocación, había tomado una copa de licor en lugar de jugo.

Pueden llamarme "patán" si gustan, pero en ese momento lo primero que se me ocurrió fue llevarla a un balcón. El más lejano de todos. Y ahí, con la Luna como mi único testigo, le robé un beso. Su primer beso. Aunque para mí ya habían existido otros, nada se podrá comparar con la alegría que en ese momento sintió mi corazón al tener prisioneros esos dulces labios con los míos. Fue entonces que sentí que esa escena ya la habíamos vivido, en otro tiempo y lugar quizá, pero ya había sucedido…

Semanas después, nos enteramos de que ya teníamos una historia de amor en nuestra vida pasada, trágica y hasta cierto punto cruel, pero que a pesar de los siglos que han pasado desde entonces, conserva este amor. El más puro y sincero que podría haber en la Tierra. Fue entonces que confirmé que el inmenso amor que sentía hacia ella, no era más que la confirmación del amor que he tenido guardado en mi corazón desde siempre. Si me enamoré como un tonto en mi vida pasada, en esta me siento realmente estúpido.

Pero como para mí lo más importante es que ella esté bien, en una ocasión tuve que dejarla ir. Todo por culpa de un sueño… un sueño que más tarde se convirtió en el lazo que nos uniría para toda la vida, y el mejor pretexto que mi corazón y mi alma encontraron para no dejarla ir NUNCA. Desde entonces y a pesar de todos los "inconvenientes", siempre estuvimos juntos, demostrándonos nuestro amor y nuestra firme disposición de dar la vida por el otro sin importar nada más…

_Mis fantasmas hoy, por fin están en paz…_

Pero tiempo después y siguiendo los impulsos que mi tonta idea de tener un mejor futuro para ella me provocaban, decidí dejarla. Me fui a hacer estudios al extranjero y la dejé acá sola. La muerte en aquél entonces estuvo tan cerca de mí, que fue cuando un miedo enorme se convirtió en el dueño de mi alma. A pesar de que yo veía lo mucho que ella sufría, no podía hacer nada.

Siempre pude ver por todo lo que pasaba, a pesar de que mi cuerpo ya no estaba aquí en la Tierra, mi alma y mi voluntad estaban a su lado. Sentí cuando sus sentimientos hacia mí flaquearon, cuando quiso dejar de luchar porque no le gustaba el sufrimiento de los demás. Pero también estuve cuando dejó salir todo ese temple y toda la fuerza que en ella habita. Cuando gracias a su dulzura, amor, compasión y resplandor, fue capaz de regresarme a la vida. Cuando me dio la oportunidad de demostrarle mi amor a pesar de que fui yo quien creyó que ya la tenía segura…

Así, pude por fin demostrarle todo lo que sentía, decirle _"mi amor por ti es más grande que el Universo", _y aún hoy pienso que me quedé corto. Nada podría medir el amor que mi corazón alberga por ella. Nada.

Después de que ella se graduó de la Universidad y con honores. Después de que por fin terminé mi especialización en nuestro país natal, porque a pesar de que hubo varias oportunidades para regresarme al extranjero, no las acepté para no alejarme de ella… por fin después de todo eso, pude unir mi vida a la de ella para siempre.

Nada se compara a lo hermosa que se veía aquél día entrando a la Iglesia. Con ese vestido que la hacía verse como una verdadera Reina. Blanco, estrecho de la parte de arriba pero suelto en su caída; remarcando cada curva de aquél cuerpo que me vuelve loco. Su hermoso cabello rubio, ahora iba amarrado en un peinado sencillo, pero elegante y esos hermosos ojos azules como el mar, tenían el brillo especial que sólo ella puede transmitir cuando está feliz, completamente feliz…

_Es aquí, mi único lugar seguro…_

Ya han pasado quince años desde que nos casamos. Los quince años más felices de toda mi vida. Ahora, hemos cambiado. Ella es la hermosa, respetada y querida, Neo Reina Serena y yo, yo soy el siempre serio pero amable Rey Endymion. Juntos gobernamos Tokio de Cristal, cuidamos de la Tierra, de la Luna y de la estabilidad de la Vía Láctea junto a nuestras guardianas las Sailor Scouts y nuestra hija, la Princesa Serena, o "Rini", como le decimos para no causar confusiones con su madre.

Sin embargo, creo que nunca dejaremos de ser Serena Tsukino, la "Cabeza de Chorlito" y Darien Chiba, el "antipático y arrogante", como me solía decir. ¿Saben por qué? Porque cuando estamos solos, nos convertimos en aquellos adolescentes que se enamoraron al estarse molestando y que, finalmente pudieron realizar esa historia de amor que dejaron inconclusa en sus vidas pasadas…

Si me preguntan si soy feliz mi respuesta es: ¡Sí, inmensamente feliz! Tengo una familia hermosa, estoy rodeado de muy buenos amigos, y además, pude cumplir mi sueño: casarme con mi Princesa (hoy en día mi Reina) y proteger y salvaguardar junto a ella, la integridad de este hermoso planeta: la Tierra.

Tal y como lo pensaba, la música se detuvo de pronto sacándome de la emoción que me provocaban mis recuerdos. Seguramente mis lindas mujercitas vienen en camino para hacerme padecer con sus gritos y peleas, que después se convierten en pucheros y al final en risas. Pero… ¿Saben qué?

Así me gusta vivir. Mis Serenas son el motor que me hacen despertar cada día, que me motivan a sonreír y sobre todo, que me hacen _creer _en ellas,_ creer _en que nada es imposible,_ creer _en el destino,_ creer _en la felicidad,pero sobre todo,_ creer en mí…_

_._

_._

* * *

_._

Como siempre, gracias por leer ... ¡No olviden decirme qué les pareció la historia, si les gustó, si no les gustó ... O si de plano, me quieren aventar un "tomatazo", también es bien recibido...

¡Bonita noche y un gran fin de semana! ... ¡Hasta la próxima!

.

.

**d(n_n)b**


End file.
